Dragon Master
by ShadowPassinThru
Summary: (Oliver/Charlie.) Oliver is asked how he could love a man that tames dragons. SLASH


Title: Dragon Master

Author: Kayla

Summary: Oliver is asked how he could date Charlie, a dragon tamer.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the world, and the boys, I just own dragging them together.

Pairing: Oliver Wood x Charlie Weasley

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: I love getting feedback if you will.

Email for feedback: KAYKEL1207@msn.com

  


--------

  


"How can you love him? What kind of question is that to ask a man in the deepest love he's ever known? Oh, you mean because my love has a rough exterior, he is after all, a master of dragons. Dragons are, after all, our world's most fierce and fretted creatures. I guess I see where your opinion comes from. Yet, it's wrong. So so very wrong... you've got him wrong.

  


He is gentle and kind, as such qualities are needed of a person who can take the aggression and anxiety out of the most angry and untrusting creatures. Dragons, me... taming us is about the same. 

  


From the ages of fifteen to seventeen I had a new love every week. I was too angry, and too undeceive to stick around with one person. My former flames were starting to warn people about Oliver Wood, who would yell at you, and then dump you. That was why I moved towards making Quidditch enough of a passion, so I had little time to date. The last three months spent at Hogwarts I had a hidden affair with Percy Weasley, behind his girlfriend's back. That terrible relationship was what ended it for me, permanently.

  


That loveless illusion lasted two years, until I was nineteen. During one of our practice games, for Puddlemere united and their top class first string team, he appeared. He was in the area, and wanted to check out the new Quidditch talent, or at least that's what he said. He was here for Hogwarts Triwizard Tournament, and I think he was growing bored away from the Quidditch scene. We talked instantly, because I recognized him as a Weasley, undoubtedly the one I'd admired as a child, upon hearing stories from my older sister. The two of us had much in common. It seemed like moments, before he announced that he'd kept Puddlemere's keeper much too long. I was growing quickly worried, because I realized I was starting to really like this man.

  


I cannot believe how trusting he made me. I said that I had time to talk some more.

  


He said that he had to leave, yet he wanted to talk again. So he asked me out on a date. He didn't even know that I was once dating his brother, but he asked me out. "Unless you aren't..." he muttered nervously.

  


I was almost going to lie, that I wasn't interested, but the words, "I'd love to..." poured out of me like a stream of unconsciousness. He happily touched a hand to my arm, and I was shocked at the extreme gentleness of his touch. I'd never experienced such a gentle and loving touch.

  


So we had our first date. I felt so comfortable with him, despite it's jumpy start. In the first five minutes, I was so nervous, that he finally said, "What's wrong with you?"

  


"I'm scared," was all the explanation I offered him. He spent a few minutes gazing at me with his piercing dark green eyes. I think the half conscious stare was part of my taming process. I felt so calm, in those dark pools of light that poured from him.

  


"Of what?" he asked, as he was unsure.

  


I remember having my head in my hands and sighing. "Love. I always mess it up. I'm angry all of the time... and I can never decide what I want. I think- I think I care for you, already. I don't want to hurt you."

  


Then he laid on me, the same dragon-lover philosophy I have been offering you. "Human lovers," he said looking up, "are to me, a lot like dragon lovers. The dragons I work with in Romania have been having major trouble with the same issue. Both sexes are too aggressive in their mating. The females also run from advancing males sometimes. I'm working with calming their indecisiveness that is somehow linked with fear to commit to a mate and the child they will produce."

  


I did realize the humor to what he said. I was a lot like his dragons, my fear of deciding was also a fear to commit to love. Even more funny, was that this man whom I barely knew, was teaching me lessons of love, through dragon handling.

  


"I kind of see," I said, looking away, now embarrassed. 

  


Then, he turned his chair to face me, and reached out with one of his long arms, and ran his hand across the side of my face. You could never imagine the calming effect it had on my usual tenseness. I eased within seconds. "Don't be like the dragons," he whispered, this time allowing his hand to stop at the top of my head, where he began running it across the hair that hung messily on my head. "Or do be like them... and let me help ease whatever hurts. I like you... and am very drawn to the idea of fixing your problems."

  


"We've just met," I said softly. "How can you commit to me..."

  


"Let me tell you a story," he said in his easing voice. He took his hand away from me, and looked up as he said. "We got a very unusual dragon, just before I had to come here. No idea of the breed, it was something new. Different from the rest, and very scared of all the larger dragons. It was very beautiful. My boss wanted it killed, but I fought for it. I got some of the other guys fighting. I committed to the idea that it would not die, for it's weakness among the others, and I won. It's living a wonderful life, and we've traced the breed to America. So, why do you think?"

  


"You are an amazing person," I said, nearly breaking down.

  


"I'm a dragon trainer, nothing more..." he said smirking.

  


"You're a dragon master," I said. 

  


My words were correct. He was a master that could tame the most wild, and wrong doing creatures. His hands always held an extreme gentleness. He had a tender touch, that could bring trust to things that couldn't trust before. He had a ringing laugh, which merely the sound of brought happiness to every creatures.

  


He had such a love about him, that it was amazing. A compassion for everything, and love itself. I cannot believe that on that fateful day, I met the one that could calm my anxiety ridden mind. I met Charlie Weasley, who trained me to be a better person. With a gentle caress by his hands, and a smile from his bright green eyes, I changed.

  


So, in conclusion, a dragon tamer is the perfect lover. A love for even the cruelest creatures makes one open and loving. Not a rough, hard touch ever came from him. Everything about him was calming, loving words, and tender touches. That was three years ago and we're still together.

  


The same can be said for a dragon master as a lover, it does not take a rough man to break the wrongs of people, but a kind one. Charlie Weasley was my dragon master, and he pacified my heart and life.

  


  


AN: Once a few FQF obligations are finished, I might make this into a long fic. See, told you I'd write Oliver/Charlie. My nearly done FQF fic is also of this pairing. 

  



End file.
